


Travelling

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount:150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip in the TARDIS. What could go wrong? Third in the drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling

"Time is not a straight line. It is far more complex, infinitely more intricate. And I can make it bow down to me, in this machine. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?"  
"Blah blah chatter chatter. Are you really as powerful as you say? Can you really turn clocks around? SHOW ME! You know what happens if I find out you're lying. No more little Prime Minister. So get on with it!"  
Few notice the blue box disappearing from the middle of London. Fewer still, notice it appearing on the deck of the spaceship from the planet Raxacorifallapatorius.  
Two men step out of the box to explore. Perhaps to attempt once more to one up each other. It does not take long however, for their brilliantly clever minds to realise they are unwelcome as they all but run back to the TARDIS, aided by the menacing glares of the Slitheens.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a humor(esque) drabble. The next few are very very angsty. This one is also slightly longer. Oh well. Please Review:)


End file.
